heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Porky's Phoney Express
Porky's Phoney Express is a 1938 cartoon. Plot Porky gets recruited to work at a pony express, and he has to get past Indians. Synopsis This cartoon starts out at a pony express department. Several dogs are depositing their mail, and they're all being delivered by a dog riding on a horse, as a man screams, "There they go"! The letters are then given to a dog inside a mailing center, and he scatters them across different boxes reading, East, North, South and North. The letters then fall to the other side of the mailing center, and a man vacuums then up. He then puts them away in a bag. They are then thrown inside a parachute, falling next to a dog on a horse. The dog then picks up a phone and calls his horse asking him if they're ready. The two then ride off. Meanwhile in another part of the town Porky is working at a mail deposit. He is sweeping the floors, when his boss gives him a call and asks him to lick the letter he had. Porky suggests to his boss that he should be riding the mail, but he laughs at that idea. He responds back with, "No" and this anger's Porky, and he proceeds to pretend to be riding a horse while delivering the mail. This makes Porky's boss angry and asks him, "To cut it out". Outside of the building the Dog and his horse arrive at the Pony Express Office. He comes to tell his boss (Also Porky's) that he's having a hard time getting past the Indians. The boss tells him that it's important as it supposed to go to the red gulch and they haven't had mail in weeks. The boss ponders what to do. He passes some horse-shoes and they give him an idea. He decides that he will send out Porky and use as a stool pigeon in an attempt to get the Indians distracted. Porky is dusting up, when he hears his boss call him. He walks over furiously, however that changes to excitement when his boss tells him that he's going to be the one to deliver the mail. After Porky leaves the boss and the other mail deliver decide to laugh themselves silly, to the point where all of the horseshoes in their bag falls out. Porky goes outside and gets on a horse with the mail in hand. He and the horse take off. Hiding and watching from rocks are some Indians. The Indians notice porky and one of them (that goes between the rocks like a snake) moves. Another one is scratching his back when he notices Porky on the road. He calls for an Indian taxi and asks it, "To follow the horse"! As Porky is riding, Indian arrows start firing everywhere. Porky and the horse find themselves pursued by Indians. They run, but get stuck in the mud. Eventually a shot from an arrow is able to free Porky and the horse from the mud. Porky fires a gun, but it backfires and sends Porky back and forth. One of the Indians that is one a tricycle makes a call and attempts to throw an ax at porky, causing all of the letters to fall off of the bag. Porky runs back and attempts to catch them all with a net, but the Indians are still on Porky's tail. He turns around in an attempt to get away from them. Porky is eventually able to make it to town, and everybody treats him like a hero, while the Indians are furious. At the end of the cartoon the roles are reversed as Porky is now running the pony express service. He calls his boy (his original boss) over. He asks him to lick the letter and then pushes him aside. Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1938Category:1938 Animated Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Cal Dalton Category:Cartoons directed by Cal Howard Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes